Feast Day
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Arthur x Merlin, LEMON! A pretty woman is after Arthur's attention, but as the night goes on, the attention is directed solely at someone else entirely. UPDATED.


Feast Day

**AN: Different series to the Lust one.**

Today was a big day for Camelot, as Lady Hannah was coming over for the long weekend and was joining the people in the yearly feast. It was obvious to everyone but Arthur, that she was keen to wed him and was taking any chances she could get, to become closer to him, in hope that he would fall madly in love with her.

Merlin huffed as Arthur tried on his fifth outfit, it was getting seriously boring and for the fifth time, Merlin grunted in answer to Arthur's question. "You look fine sire, just as good as you did in the last four outfits" Arthur rolled his eyes and threw something in Merlin's direction.

"I must look my best for the Feast" Merlin sighed and stood, helping Arthur finish his outfit off.

"You mean for Lady Hannah" Arthur sent him a confused look, the blonde was so oblivious to everything, it was amusing. Merlin shook his head, and stepped away. "Anyway, you better go greet your guests, they should be arriving any time now" Arthur nodded, and walked out of his chambers, leaving Merlin to stare after him in longing.

Merlin had already accepted that he had feelings for his King, but he knew that if anyone found out, he was surely to be exiled at the very least. Being gay was not taken lightly in the community, nevermind being gay for the most influential person in the land.

He walked out of the room, leaving to get ready and help out in the kitchens. He would be waiting on Arthur for the night, and would mainly be hanging around behind the blonde. Not a bad view if you ask Merlin, though it also meant he could keep an eye on the interactions between him and their guest.

Soon the festivities had started and just as he had thought, Merlin was stood, slightly to the left of Arthur's throne, as Lady Hannah sat beside him, with glazed eyes, as she stared openly at the King.

"So Arthur, won't you have another drink with me?" The blonde nodded, and signalled for Merlin to top up their glasses. The brunette stepped forward and quickly did as was asked, before shooting Hannah as look, as she 'accidently' dropped her handkerchief, and leaned down to get it - Successfully showing off her chest.

Merlin muttered a spell and soon Lady Hannah found her drink down her front, she cursed quietly and pardoned herself, while hurrying out of the hall to change. "So sire, taken an interest in Lady Hannah I see?" Arthur looked shocked as he gaped up at Merlin.

"What makes you say that? Sure she is pretty, but not really my type. Now enough blabber from you, let us enjoy the performances" Merlin nodded, silently glad at his outburst. He began to enjoy the shouts and cheers as people got drunk and began dancing to folk music.

Soon Arthur was just as drunk as his knights and stood, holding up his cup. Everyone silenced; drunken grins on their faces. "Everyone, I hope you enjoyed the feast of Camelot" more cheers sounded. "Now I must bid you all goodnight and I suggest you all leave too, we have a big day infront of us" Even in his drunken state, he still managed to make coherent sentences.

Everyone cheered again and stumbled out of the hall, along with Arthur, who, along with Merlin was the only one left in the room. The blonde fell to the floor and Merlin was soon at his side, helping the king up onto his feet.

Merlin blushed as a toned arm slung itself around his shoulders, and a cheeky grin was sent his way, Merlin had also had a fair bit to drink and wasn't that much better off than the King. Together, they stumbled towards Arthur's quarters and soon made it into his room.

"G'night sire" Arthur flopped onto his bed and sent Merlin a look that sent a shiver down the smaller boy's spine.

"Stay Merlin, come with me" Merlin head spun at the words. "I mean come to bed with me" The brunette sighed but shuffled over and allowed himself to lie next to his secret love.

He gasped when a tanned hand landed on his lower stomach, clenching his eyes shut; he pretended to be sleeping, as the hand crept up and under his shirt, drawing absent shapes on the pale skin. "Merlin, look at me" Lust filled eyes met and Arthur removed Merlin's scarf. "Won't you help me get rid of my problem?"

Merlin nodded and choked on his breath, when his hand was led to the blonde's erection. Arthur groaned quietly as Merlin softly kneaded the bulge, before the blonde could take no more. He rolled over Merlin and crushed his lips against his servant's.

Soon hips were thrusting against eachother and hands tore at clothes, successfully removing them, until both males were naked and sweaty. Arthur quickly sucked on three fingers, his eyes never leaving Merlin's, as their movements stopped and Merlin found his legs thrown haphazardly over his King's shoulders.

One finger traced his hole, before gently pushing in; the pain was dulled as Arthur bit into Merlin's neck, relishing in the loud moans that erupted. Soon a second finger joined the first and they began to scissor the younger man, trying to get him ready for what was to come.

"A-Arthur, hurry up!" The blonde smirked and captured plump lips, as the final finger slipped in, his lips capturing the whimpers that came out of the other. He sped up, trying to find that special spot in his servant that he knew would magnify the pleasure.

Smirking, he knew he had found it, when a hoarse cry came from Merlin, who lay flushed and panting, his head swimming with both desire and alcohol. He removed his fingers and lined himself up, hunching over the boy protectively, as he quickly filled him, trying to soothe the now crying boy.

"Ssh, it will get better, I promise" Merlin nodded and after a few minutes of silence wound his hands into blonde hair, signalling that Arthur could start moving. So he did.

Starting off slowly, they moaned together and soon their thrusts were getting faster and harder, letting their inner animals come out. Arthur growled in pleasure and spun Merlin so he was on his side, one leg over Arthur's shoulder, letting him go deeper.

Merlin moaned when his prostate was slammed into, rocking the bed, his body had given up and allowed Arthur to pound into him mercilessly. Reaching around, a large hand grabbed Merlin's weeping erection, pushing him further into oblivion.

His head lolled as Arthur lazily sucked on his neck, contrasting the pace of the thrusting; he could barely see straight and the coil of release was about to burst for the both of them.

With a groan of eachother's name, they came in unison, staining the bed sheets, that Merlin, would no doubt have to clean the next day. But neither were thinking of anytime but now, as their breathing calmed and sleep washed over them, Arthur still deep inside his lover.

~~Morning~~

Merlin groaned as the sun hit his closed eyes, peeling them open, memories of last night flooded into his mind, as he felt something buried inside of him. He gasped, his cheeks flushed as he took in Arthur's sleeping form. "S-Sire?"

Arthur groaned,and rubbed his eyes, before cracking one open, mumbling something incoherent. He froze when he saw the position they were in and just where a certain part of him was.

But he was not disgusted as Merlin has predicted, in fact, he felt his member twitch to life and his eyes darkened at the innocent form beneath him.

"Arthur?" A grin covered his face, as he slowly pulled out, much to Merlin's relief, but soon, a harsh cry left his throat, as the member dove back in, striking his prostate dead on. "N-No!"

Arthur chuckled and ignored his lover and quickened, capturing bruised lips in another passionate dance; this was going to be an interesting day.


End file.
